A sweet time with Hella Bro
by groda838
Summary: The tension between Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff gets to be a little to much to handle ;)


Hella Jeff had just entered the door as sweet bro heard something, he heard banging sounds coming from the stairs. He knew straight away what it was, it was hella Jeff falling down the stairs again. Sweet bro had warned him on numerous accounts about the stairs. He walked over towards the stairs just to be confronted by hella Jeff lying in a sobbing pile on the floor. Sweet bro walked up to hella Jeff and tried to help him up, he felt like he had said it enough times but it couldn't hurt to say it again as hella Jeff still never seemed to listen, "I warned you about stairs bro", hella Jeff simply responded with a snivel. They lived in a refurbished cellar in a large apartment building, since this was simply what they could afford, even though no one knew where they even got their money. Sweet bro walked over to a kitchen chair and sat down hella Jeff on it. Hella Jeff was still whimpering but had almost stopped at this point. Sweet bro saw that hella Jeff was clearly grasping his knee with an expression of pain on his face. Sweet bro bent down next to hella Jeff's knee and gave it slight kiss. Hella Jeff muttered a slight "MMHHH!" as he tried to keep himself from screaming in pain. Sweet bro kissed the knee once more but hella Jeff did not react as much to second time as he had to the first. Sweet bro asked hella Jeff if it felt better and hella Jeff responded with a slight nod. Hella Jeff once more bent down towards his knee, he looked at the torn part of the pants around the wound. He tore apart the pants from a lose thread he had seen. Hella Jeff now only had his shirt and underwear on. Sweet bro now couldn't resist the ever growing urge he had to fuck the living shit out of hella Jeff. He started rubbing his hand against hella Jeff's big bulging cock that was clearly visible under his tighty whities. The only thing between sweet bro and hella Jeff's penis now was the thin, white tighty whities. Sweet bro easily ripped off hella Jeff's underwear almost without using any force at all. Hella Jeff's dick was now almost hard as rock and was twitching against his own tummy. Sweet bro grabbed hold of hella Jeff's dick once again and started rubbing the head, hella Jeff was making loud moans of pleasure as he got close to climaxing. Sweet bro stopped rubbing his dick and started sucking it with his mouth. Hella Jeff was ever more approaching climax as sweet bro started sucking ever harder. Hella Jeff started squirting his sperm into sweet bro's mouth, he filled it to the brim in it just kept flowing, the sperm felt like a big clump in sweet bro's mouth, almost like jelly. Sweet bro liked the feeling of cum in his mouth, the feeling of jelly and the taste of somewhat salty yet sweet was something sweet bro liked. Sweet bro swallowed his cum and proceeded to suck hella Jeff's dick clean, he licked his lips clean so too not waste any cum at all, that would be a terrible thought according to sweet bro, to waste precious cum. Sweet bro had tasted cum previously on several occasions but hella Jeff's cum was special, it almost made him want to chug a gallon of it at once and just drink it forever. Sweet bro looked up at hella Jeff, he was panting heavily after cumming. Sweet bro stood up and grabbed hella Jeff's hand, he walked him over into his bedroom and sat him down on his bed, hella Jeff unbuckled his belt and let his pants slip down to his ankles. He proceeded to take of his underwear and sit down next to hella Jeff on the bed. There was a minute of silence .He sat there thinking of hella Jeff, thinking about how great he was, thinking about how cute he was in his quirky little ways. Hella Jeff was sitting there, thinking of all the recent stuff that had just happened, he had feelings for sweet bro, feeling greater than just being best bros, but that sweet bro had similar feelings, he would never had guessed. Sweet bro turned his head towards hella Jeff only to see that hella Jeff already was staring at him. Hella Jeff laid down on the bed staring into the ceiling, his eyes were traveling across the white paint of the ceiling almost as if he was looking for something. Sweet bro moved to the other side of the bed and laid down next to hella Jeff. He too stared into to the vast nothingness of the blank ceiling. Sweet bro scooched over towards hella Jeff and turned his head towards him. He laid there a moment just admiring the sheer beauty of the person who was hella Jeff, he was interrupted by hella Jeff turning towards him. Once again there out broke silence in the room, they laid there, half naked on the bed, the only thing on them their shirts, staring into each other's eyes. Sweet bro moved up towards hella Jeff and just spent a moment inhaling the smell of hella Jeff's breathe before kissing him. They kissed for a while as both had their eyes closed. Sweet bro felt hella Jeff's tongue becoming limb like a deflated balloon. He opened his eyes and saw that hella Jeff had fallen asleep. It had been a long and exhausting day, and hella Jeff needed to sleep so he let him be. He put his arms around him and hugged him as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
